


Lagrimas y sonrisas

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [32]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Depressing, M/M, Menciones de relaciones, Sharknado - Freeform, Wade es super lindo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que te rompan el corazón no es fácil, ni siquiera para los super héroes. A veces encontramos apoyo en quien menos creíamos.<br/>(O una mirada a la soledad de Peter, después de descubrir el engaño de Matt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagrimas y sonrisas

**Author's Note:**

> Triste como mi vida y corto porque en verdad no se como sigo escribiendo con este hueco en mi alma

Miró por la ventana como el cielo se teñía de negro, la noche cayendo al fin sobre la bulliciosa ciudad. Pronto tendría que salir a patrullar las calles y cumplir su trabajo como Spiderman. Pero hasta entonces, se permitiría hundirse en el seductor susurro de sus más oscuros y melancólicos pensamientos.

Amaba a Matt con toda su alma, de eso no había duda. El solo recordar sus sonrisas, el calor de sus abrazos y los pequeños detalles que le había tenido, eran suficientes para animarle. Hasta que recordaba aquella mañana, la que le hacía preguntarse si esa había sido la primera vez en que el pelirrojo compartía su amor con Elektra.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras su vista se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas. De todas esas veces que el otro le había dicho cuánto lo amaba, ¿cuáles habían sido sinceras? ¿cuáles solo dichas por mera cortesía? Pensar que Matt no sintiera lo mismo por él le estaba matando lentamente, y sin embargo…

-No puedo dejar de amarlo…- susurró a la nada, apoyando la frente en el vidrio, dejando que al fin las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Era tan patético, llorar por alguien que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ser honesto, pero dolía demasiado, porque aún y con todo, solo quería estar con él. Estrecharlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo y olvidar todo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de contener sus emociones, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar.

¡Era un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudo creer que alguien le amaría? ¿Qué tenía él de especial, comparado con el resto del mundo? ¡había personas mejores, más interesantes allá afuera!, ¿por qué se dejó engañar con la ilusión de que alguien le amaría, para bien o para mal? Peter Parker no estaba hecho para ser amado, ni hoy ni nunca.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, aun llorando con fuerza. Solo quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, con Matt acunándolo en sus brazos, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Mintiéndote susurró con veneno una voz en su cabeza, fingiendo que siente algo, jugando a “amarte”.

Sollozó miserablemente, tapándose el rostro con la manos, maldiciendo entre dientes el no poder controlarse, el no ser más fuerte, el estar enamorado de alguien que claramente no sentía lo mismo por él.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, joven Parker?- la voz de JARVIS sonaba preocupada, o al menos, tan preocupada como una AI podía estar.

El castaño negó varias veces, limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de su playera. A veces olvidaba que no estaba completamente solo dentro de la torre, por más que así quisiera. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de ponerse de pie.

-No, J… todo está bien…

-Lamento decir que mis sensores me informan todo lo contrario- ahora el tono de la AI era de reproche

-No…- suspiró, suponiendo que no podría ganarle- … no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, J

-Entiendo, joven Parker. De igual manera, le recuerdo que si necesita de algo, me lo haga saber, por favor.

-Claro, J…- se talló los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, con suerte, no despertaría ya.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la cama, escondiendo el rostro en la mullida almohada, suspirando entrecortadamente, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con regresar. Su celular sonó unos momentos, indicando que tenía un mensaje, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en moverse. Quien quiera que fuese, podía esperar.

Aunque por el insistente pitido del teléfono, se notaba que la otra persona estaba desesperada. O un grupo de al menos una veintena de personas le intentaba contactar con meros segundos de diferencia. Resopló molesto y tomó el dichoso aparato, parpadeando al ver que todos los mensajes eran de Deadpool

‘Yosh~ saldré de la ciudad a hacer negocios… nada sangriento :)’

'Bueno, un poco -__-U’

'Mejor no me preguntes. Blanca dice que estoy tonto .:°n°:. Es muy grosero’

'¡¡Te vi por tv!! ¡¡Y al oso ososo!!’

'¿De dónde salió? ¿Era pariente de un pokémon? Q(・㉨・) ’

'¿Un digimon? Me gustan los digimon, aunque la nueva serie se ve medio genérica’

'Amarilla dice que no es una serie, que son OVAs… ¿es verdad? ¿cómo pueden jugar con nuestros sentimientoooooooos? ;(’

'Patamon era medio gay ¬¬U’

'Deberíamos ver Sharknado cuando regrese’

'O Twin Sharknado ¡El doble de estupidez y sangre!’

'Blanca dice que quizá no sea tu película… ¿las arañas temen a los tiburones, o por qué?’

'O si no te convence, podemos ver Sharktopus vs Pteracuda y…. oh… espera… no…’

’T_T ¿qué película te gustaría Petey? Amarilla y Blanca dicen que apesto en esto’

'¿Aracnofobia? Aunque, entonces no sería de terror, porque bueno, dah! Spiderman… arañas… ¿entiendes?’

'¿Hay muchas películas de arañas? Espera, deja veo Wikipedia…’

'Santa Virgen de las enchiladas y Jesus subido a la gloria en patines!!! ¡aaaargh!!!! Son muchisimas!!’

'Cómo puedes dormir tranquilo sabiendo que los de tu especie comen gente?!!’

'O los convierten en hombres lobo?!’

'Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!! ò3ó ¿Sabes lo genial que sería ser un hombre lobo? Orinar en público no estaría mal visto’

'Oh, mira lo que encontré en el aeropuerto!!!’- adjunta estaba una foto de un oso de peluche

'No temas Petey pay de limón, ya me hice cargo’- otra foto adjunta, pero esta vez del oso decapitado, la cabeza a un lado y sobre sus ojos de botón, dos equis hechas con cinta de papel.

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al leer los mensajes, y cuando vio las fotos, se soltó a reír con fuerza. De alguna manera, Wade siempre lograba animarlo, por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas. Releyó los mensajes, divertido por los disparates del mercenario, antes de responderle

'Jajajaja buen trabajo, ahora el mundo es un lugar más seguro gracias a ti :3

Recibe un abrazo libre de gluten \\(°^°)/ ’- dejó el celular cerca de su almohada, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los ojos, aun sonriendo leve, preguntándose qué clase de mensaje le mandaría ahora Wade.

JARVIS notó el cambio en la actitud del castaño, anotándola en su memoria. Solo por si acaso, claro está.


End file.
